


New Year’s Eve

by Rong0205



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rong0205/pseuds/Rong0205
Summary: 借用了Lofter  献给不眠之夜的花束  太太的雙科長AU設定，原文特別好～求大家去抗抗嗚嗚嗚！！！
Relationships: 龍燮
Kudos: 2





	New Year’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> 借用了Lofter 献给不眠之夜的花束 太太的雙科長AU設定，原文特別好～求大家去抗抗嗚嗚嗚！！！

梁耀燮覺得，這一切都是尹斗俊的錯。

\---

12月31號晚上六點，梁耀燮待在一個人的部門辦公室，把年末的結案報告一一閱過。  
因為公司鄰近樂天塔的關係，為了避免跨年時交通大癱瘓，來不及返家的人得在車陣中跨年的命運，他昨晚就下達了禁止加班的命令，下午兩點一過就早早把員工都趕回家。

⋯說是這樣說，但事實是，從昨天一早踏入茶水間準備泡咖啡開始，到下班前去洗手間的路上，只要是不在科長室的時間裡，每分每秒梁耀燮都能聽到社員們興奮地討論著關於跨年活動的聲音，以及，對於放假的期待。  
還怎麼工作啊這，不如留我一個人清淨。  
點開最後一份PDF，梁耀燮為了即將結束的工作在心裡小聲歡呼。

“新年快樂啊～～耀索比～”  
螢幕右上角跳出了一個小對話框，旁邊的大頭照裡是尹斗俊始終如一的自拍表情。  
“才幾點？現在就說不會太早了嗎？”  
“以防萬一嘛哈哈哈怕我等等太醉。”  
光是看著文字，梁耀燮就能想像出訊息另一端那嘈雜的場景，帶著一點烤五花肉的味道。  
“你還沒下班？”  
“等等去哪兒？”  
“有什麼安排嗎哈哈哈哈哈？”  
感覺已經喝了酒，視窗裡的問句像連珠炮一樣一條條不停地跳出來，沒有任何要等待的意思。  
“快了，回家，睡覺。”  
“一個人跨年？不會太寂寞了嘛哈哈哈？來一起？”  
“不會，我有91年的瑪歌來慰勞我這一年的工作辛勞，新年快樂。”  
拒絕了尹斗俊的跨年邀請，他關上電腦收拾好公事包，拿起手機預訂了回家的計程車。  
推開磨砂玻璃門的時候，梁耀燮下意識地瞥了眼隔壁的辦公間，裡頭一片漆黑，看起來也是早已人去樓空，他轉身搭電梯下樓，和保全打了聲招呼才邁開腳步踏出公司大門。

\---

超市裡的人很多，尤其是零食區，店員三不五時就得去補貨，看來準備在家用薯片配電視跨年的人也不少嘛，他想著，邊推起推車往鮮食區走去。  
即使早就不需要像以前一樣過著拮据的生活，但看見特價肉品還是忍不住感到歡喜，挑了兩片牛排和雞胸肉，從不過度購物的梁科長便直直向收銀臺前進。  
接近結帳區前，他看著那區掛滿電池口香糖和電子菸等各種零碎商品的貨架停下了腳步。  
保險套好像快沒了，雖然今天大概用不到⋯那傢伙應該是有社交活動的吧，算了，備著總比沒有好。想想還是摸了一盒扔進了購物籃裡。

\---

將肉排封好真空扔進舒肥機裡，尹斗俊那句話像當機一樣不合時宜地在梁耀燮腦中不斷跳出來。

“一個人跨年不會太寂寞了嘛哈哈哈哈”

才不會呢，一點也不會，我梁科長，身高一米七，氣場兩米五，熱愛獨自生活。只不過是個過了之後得面臨兩個禮拜內會有人不斷在公文上寫錯日期的日子，有什麼好寂寞的？今年冬至不冷，跨年肯定冷斃了，為了看個不知道會不會因爲煙霧太重而搞得像火災現場的煙火，跑到街上人擠人凍壞腦子才是下下之選。

一直到他用完餐洗好碗，那句話依然揮之不去。將掌心的水抹上擦手巾，梁耀燮一手捏起高腳杯的瓶頸，一手從口袋翻出了手機，抿著一口紅酒將訊息發了出去。

“喏，今天有安排嗎？”

\---

收到訊息的時候，龍俊亨正站在酒吧的門口抽菸，嘴裡呼出的白煙還帶著一點點寒氣。包廂裡頭的眾人一個個喝得酒酣耳熱，準備大家湊錢再來一輪Shot，他將煙撚熄在門口的立式煙灰缸裡，抽出兩張大鈔用水杯壓在吧檯上。  
「跟他們說我有事先走了，下一輪算我的。」  
離開酒吧喧鬧的背景音，因為附近沒有跨年地標的關係，夜裡的街道並不是特別熱鬧，他深吸了一口氣，感覺冷空氣穿過鼻腔進入整個身體，將醉意帶走了大半，才點開訊息欄回覆：

“沒有。”

\---

「風流倜儻的龍大科長跨年竟然沒有社交安排？」  
聽見門鈴聲前去開門的梁耀燮已經有些微醺，才沒有聞出龍俊亨在酒吧染上的香水味。他邊看著那人熟門熟路地將外套脫下掛在玄關的衣帽架上邊晃著手裡的酒杯嘲弄道。  
「你邀我來就是為了嘲諷我沒朋友嗎？」  
「當然不是。」  
梁耀燮轉身領著他進屋，穿過門廳，龍俊亨發現地上放了一張白紙，上面寫著大大的“年”。  
「珍惜吧！這是你今年唯一能做的跨年活動了。」  
抬起手看了下錶，時針剛超過十一一點點。  
「接下來至少兩個小時，我沒有打算讓你從床上下來。」  
龍俊亨笑了出來，伸手將領帶鬆了鬆。  
「沒辦法咯，那我就恭敬不如從命。」  
大步跨越地上的那張紙，他接過梁耀燮手上的高腳杯，輕啜了一口後吻上了那張被紅酒染上深草莓色的薄唇。  
明明喝的是一樣的酒，不知道為什麼卻覺得，龍俊亨的唇嚐起來更像龍舌蘭，帶著一點點舔過鹽的鹹澀，讓他的醉意更濃了。

\---

他邊吻著梁耀燮的頸側邊讓他解開自己的鈕釦，手伸到了他的後腰往下撫去，卻摸到了一片滑膩。  
發現梁耀燮已經潤滑過自己，龍俊亨感到有些可惜，他其實挺享受為對方擴張的過程。但想到那人剛才就在這張床上，上身穿著襯衫自己動手的模樣，完事後還夾著潤滑劑將褲子穿上，走到客廳裡等待他⋯他不禁更興奮了起來，手上將衣服脫下的速度更快了一些。

「這麼期待嘛？」他笑著問。  
「哼⋯你來得太慢我太無聊了，要是你喝太醉技術太差弄痛我，我還要把你踹下床找下一個。」  
壓根不信跨年夜龍俊亨不會喝酒的梁耀燮，邊咬著那人戴著十字架耳釘的耳垂邊說著，感受那一小塊金屬被他含在嘴裡由冰涼漸漸轉暖。  
「喝太醉的是你吧⋯」終於將彼此的衣物卸個精光，龍俊亨俯下身咬住了那人總是吐出銳利字句的唇。

得讓這張嘴除了我的名字外說不出任何其他話才行哪。

\---

做了兩次之後，他們並沒有溫存很久，當兩個人都慢慢緩過呼吸，龍俊亨就翻身下床拖著步伐去洗澡了。  
畢竟只是床伴關係呢。  
梁耀燮閉上眼，感受著那人剛才短暫地將手撫在自己的腰窩輕輕打著圈，在那裡的皮膚上留下的觸感，輕嗅一口枕套上沾著的古龍水味，他微微蜷起身，將棉被裹上了肩膀。

等到換梁耀燮走出浴室換上睡衣準備上床，那人已經面對著外側的床頭櫃睡著了，頭髮還帶著一點微濕。他沒有帶衣服過來，只穿著一件梁耀燮還沒拆封的四角褲，腰間覆蓋著一截被角。  
都不怕感冒⋯  
他從另一側上了床，輕輕將棉被重新展開，把倆人儼實地蓋住才小心地躺下，盡量不觸醒身旁有些淺眠的人。看著龍俊亨赤裸的上背，梁耀燮忍不住伸出手指輕撫，數著那些因爲最近忙錄消瘦而明顯起來的脊椎骨，感覺到指下有些震動，他嚇得趕緊將手收回，怕這個有些過於親暱的舉動被對方查覺，一時之間，耳邊只聽得見自己心跳搏動的鼓躁聲。確認過似乎並沒有驚醒那人的樣子，他才鬆了口氣，翻過身沉入夢鄉。

\---

醒來的時候，床的另一側已經空了。  
梁耀燮抬手撥了撥有些睡亂的頭髮，走到陽臺點了一根菸，抽了幾口便發起愣來，直到菸有些燙手才將它按熄在露臺桌上的煙缸裡，沒有注意到裡頭多出來的菸蒂。

明明兩個人也還是很寂寞。

他走進客廳，彎下身撿起昨天扔在地上的紙翻了個面，用奇異筆寫上了“龍俊亨”三個字，仔細擺正在雙腳的正前方，無聲地跨了過去。

END


End file.
